


We Don't Stand on Ceremony

by Dulin



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara reflects on Yoruichi and clothes.</p><p>Slight mentions of smuttiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Stand on Ceremony

Yoruichi doesn’t like clothes, it’s as simple as that. She says that they feel stuffy, that they constrict her. When she was in the academy, she kept coming up with new ways to wear as little of the uniform as possible. Kisuke can’t help smiling when he recalls the faces of the teachers. Not one of them had ever reported her, of course. You don’t report the future generational head of one of the four noble families for something as petty as breaking the dress code of the academy. Not if you like your job.

She’s certainly been doing creative things with her commander uniform as well. Her flimsy top now has little to do with the standard issue kimono she started with, and she spends about as much time out of it than in it. When Kisuke teased her about it being quite a change for guys who are covered from their toes to their noses, she beat him up.

Her ceremonial kimono is the worst, of course. Layers upon layers of cotton, silk, brocade, and no way to get out of it. Kisuke knows that the only reason Yoruichi cut her hair as soon as she got into the corps was because she couldn’t stand the dozens of pins used to keep her hair up. Many people think it detracts from the dignity of the costume. Kisuke just likes how the little locks tease the corner of her mouth, and how they stick to her skin in the heat of the moment.

There are pieces of the kimono all over the floor of Kisuke’s room right now. His own haori and black uniform are in there somewhere as well. Yoruichi is pacing the room, talking animatedly about one thing or another. Kisuke is sprawled on the futon and watches her more than he listens.

When the sun sets and it gets cold, Yoruichi will pick up his haori and wrap it around her like it’s a bathrobe. Kisuke will do the same with the kakebuton, and they’ll watch the fading light together. Then when he will light the lamps, she will throw the haori somewhere and snuggle against him under the cover, pressing as much of her warm skin against his as she can and joking about how cold his feet and fingertips are. She is never cold. Its like her skin radiates all the heat that she has inside, all the passion that she only lets loose with him.

When he wakes up in the morning, she will be gone, but the kimono will still be there, and he will have to fold it and have it sent back to her. Until next time.


End file.
